Christmas presents for the boys
by 2emily123
Summary: What happens when Blair comes up with a VERY perverted idea? Read and find out!


**I do NOT own Soul Eater! And FYI Pete is a OC I made!**

**Christmas Present to the boys.**

All of the girls were sitting around in Maka's house. Liz sighed "What are we gunna do?" Maka scretched "What do you guys want to do?" Blair popped out of now where "I KNOW!" Patty laughed loudly "What what!" Blair smiled "Dress for the boys for xmas duh!" Maka looked at soul's door "Why would we do that?" Blair laughed "Cuz they will jizz their pants duh.." Maka looked at her weird "What if we don't like them that way..." Blair looked at her seriously "We all know you like soul, Liz likes kid, Tsubaki likes Blackstar..and patty of course likes Pete.." Patty smiled "YAY! YOUR RIGHT!" Liz blushed "No it's not.." Blair shrugged "Whatever, kid will love you if your 'perfectly symmtrical'!" Patty laughed "He would..." Liz blushed. Blair raised a brow "And Blackstar would probably like something that showed off the bod..Tsubaki..."Tsubaki blushed "Oh my.." Blair looked at Maka now, Maka stood up tall "And Soul would love something that showed off your small boobs and ass.." Maka blushed "My ass?!" Blair laughed "So how about it girls?" Patty smiled "Can I dress for Pete?" Blair nodded smiling. She led the girl's in Maka's bedroom.

Soul sighed "Ugh..nothings awesome about xmas man.." Blackstar laughed "ONLY THAT YOU GET PRESENTS AND MONEY!" Kid shrugged. Soul smiled "We could annoy the girls for the hell of it.." Kid sighed "Soul, we all know your itching to go see Maka..Please stop it." Blackstar yelled "BURNNN!" Soul blushed "I am not! Your the one dying to see Liz!" Blackstar yelled "OHHHH DOUBLE BURNNN!" Kid put his nose up and blushed a bit "I am not." Blackstar laughed "Alright guys..let's go see what the girls are up to.." Soul smiled "So you can go see Tsubaki huh?" Blackstar got up "Yes..and im the amazing man to admit it!Now let's go.." They all laughed and got up and went into the living room.

Blair smiled "You look sexy!" Maka blushed, she was wearing a red furry dress that showed off her boobs and was short and had a tag on it saying 'soul!'. Liz was wearing the same meatrial as Maka but was symmtrical but still showing her boobs off that said 'Death the kid.'. And Tsubaki was wearing a green furry dress that showed her boobs almost compeltely and said 'Amazing Blackstar'. Patty check out them all "CUTE!" Maka blushed "Hell no.." Blair changed into a cat and sneaked her head out of the door to see the boy's chatting about something "There you go there they are.." Liz almost cried "NO! This is too exposed!" She pushed them out.

Blackstar looked around "The hell did they go?" Soul had a nose bleed "T-there?" He pointed to the girls. Blackstar had one too "TSUBAKI!? THE HELL!" Kid just had a weird expression and had bits of blood coming out of his nose and his voice was screathy "The hell is going on.." Blair smiled "ITS A PRESENT RIGHT GIRLS!" Maka blushed "Eh...merry xmas?" Soul fell over "EHHH! TO MUCH!" Liz walked to kid "Ehh..hey.." Kid looked away "What are you wearing?!" Blackstar just ran up to Tsubaki and hugged her "YOUR SO FUCKING SEXY!" Maka blushed and looked down at Soul "What? You don't like it?" And smiled. He looked up at her "Eh...eh..." Blair smiled "My work here is DONE!" And walked into Soul's room and slept.

They all sat down on the couch and watched xmas movies still in those outfits. Each couple sitting with eachother, but Patty who went to see Pete.

Blackstar was hugging Tsubaki "BEST PRESENT EVER!" Tsubaki blushed and smiled "Ya.."

Kid took a deep breath and whispered with the same messed up voice "So..why are you wearing this?" Liz blushed feeling him looking at her "Uhh..xmas present?" Kid nodded slowly "A-alright.." Liz laughed "You loving it huh. Im finally prefectly symmtrical like you wanted." Kid blushed "I-i didnt exactly want you to look like that.." Liz hugged him "Merry xmas kid.." He blushed "Mhmmh.."

Soul laughed "Man, kid and liz are getting it on huh?" Maka looked at them then him "They arent.." Soul shrugged "So un-cool.." Maka frowned "What, you don't like my outfit?" Soul shuddered "NO! I love it..it's sexy..You finally look like you have bigger boobs!" Maka itched her head "And that means.." Soul laughed "I like it.." Maka frowned "You sure because I feel like a sl-" Soul kissed her to shut her up.

Tsubaki smiled "Wow, this is kinda cute, it's getting everyone together on christmas.." Blackstar smiled "YA YAY!" Tsubaki laughed "So how long do you want me to keep this thing on?" Blackstar looked her up and down "We will see..." And wiggled his brows. She laughed.

Kid had his face shoved it liz's 'perfectly symmtrical' boobs. Liz blushed "You think this is stupid huh?" Kid blinked "No..no..Im eh..still processing it.." Liz laughed and kissed him quickly. That set him off and kissed her back.

They all watched almost all of the xmas movies and they all went home. Maka sighed "Ugh..can I take this thing off now?" Soul acted sad "Ya.." Maka laughed "You just like me for my outfit.." Soul looked serious "No..I liked you before this outfit.." Maka looked surpised "Huh?" Soul blushed "I always liked you..but was so uncool to confess.." Maka smiled "Your cool in my book Soul.." Soul smiled and kissed her.

Kid and liz were home-alone because Patty didnt come how blushed "So.." Liz smiled "When is Patty coming home?" Kid shrugged "Who knows.." Liz laughed "Pete and her are probably making out by now huh?"Kid nodded "Oh..ya probably.." Akward silence.. Kid blushed again "Elizabeth." Liz rolled her eyes "Yea?" Kid smiled "I have to admit.."Liz blinked "your outfit is.. PERFECTLY SYMMTRICAL!l!" He mostly sang/screeched it. And tackled her with kisses.

Tsubaki and Blackstar were kissing like crazy on their bed. Blackstar smiled "TOLD YOU YOU CAN TAKE IT OFF TSUABAKI!" Tsubaki sighed "But you like it.." Blackstar laughed "You don't have to keep it on forever.." Tsuabaki smiled "Your so sweet.." And kissed him. She walked to the bathroom to change into her normal outfit and went right back to kissing.

And that must have been the most COOL SYMMTRICAL AND AMAZING christmas present ever. THE END!

That's what I got..so tell me what you think..


End file.
